night of the asteroid
by ErisolAmptor
Summary: it all started with john egbert


12 trolls 4 alphas 4betas and 100⁹ moody others

The asteroid was hurtling straight for earth and John still had so much he still wanted to do. He wanted to be the best trickster in the world; he wanted to travel and to meet Nick Cage. John gathered his things and ran downstairs. His dad was already packed and ready to go. He stood in the living room almost in tears, knowing his prized Harley Quinn dolls were most likely not going to make it. John silently cheered in his head and let his dad sit there a little while before yanking him into the kitchen. They grabbed a few things canned soups, vegetables, spam and Vienna sausages, stuffing them into camp hiking bags. Luckily, they still contained our sleeping bags, tarp and utensils, and waterproof matches. They ran out of the yard towards the woods, as they were running they had to dive beneath the protection of a fallen tree as meteorites burned intensely overhead exploding in the distance as they collided with the earth. His dad held fast to his bag as he was hurled ten feet across the ground then stood and darted up next to his son.

"Come on dad were almost at the Catacombs," John yelled dodging the debris from a meteor by mere centimeters. After about twenty-five minutes of haphazard running, they reached the stone doors to the Catacombs. His dad got close to it and pulled out a skeleton key from his shirt opening the door. The heavy rusted metal hinges resisted as they shouldered it open heaving with all their might. Dad started walking in completely missing part of the step and fell. John's Spiderman reflexes failed him as his father passed through his outstretched hands, clutching nothing but air. Dad smacked into the wall with a sickening splat and lost his balance and tumbled down the next set. Surprisingly only his pride was injured, something John thought he had lost years ago. "Dad, are you alright?" John struggled to keep a straight face thankful for the darkness concealing his features.

"Son of a…Yeah, I'm fine son. That step was crumbled…Are you crying?" Dad said tossing his bloodied hand roughly through his thinning hair. He reached out feeling John's body shake. "I'm fine…"

"No…No…I'm…" John cracked not able to control his mirth. "God you should have seen it…Smack! Splat and roll oh man it was classic. I'm sorry I just can't help it." Dad smacked John upside his head.

"You're a real work. You know that, a lot of fricking heart. Come on boy." Dad stormed as he forced passed John heading for a smaller closed door at the end of the corridor. John quickly caught up with him and opened the small wooden door that faced them. Through the door was the town safe house. There were dead bodies on the ground and it smelt of rotting flesh but at least they knew they were deep enough to not get hurt.

Not five minutes after he entered John saw a tall figure with pointed glasses and a young boy on his back. That was Dirk and Little Calvin Strider. In front of them was another boy with aviators and platinum blonde hair, Dave Strider. Dave was about 15 and he and John had gone to school together, until a rather large fire burnt the school down.

"Dave!" John darted over to the Striders and tackled Dave, knocking off his glasses.

"Bro help, I've been attacked, ha-ha!" Dave said, hugging his best friend and retrieving his glasses. Dirk just sat there and snickered at the fact that Dave expected him to help.

"Dave, john's not going to crush you, nor does he have the intentions of hurting you. By the way do you know when Jake's coming back? I'm getting really hungry." Calvin said nearly falling off Dirk's back. He sighed and hopped down landing with the gracefulness of a swan, then practically skipped over to Dave. Dave froze as the boy got closer, his alabaster skin getting paler [if that was even possible] and he felt as the boy was the definition of evil itself. Dirk covered his mouth in fear that he would burst out into gross laughter and die. Just then a tall figure of about seventeen walked in with a crate half his size. That was Jake English the brit next door. Jake was a rather attractive man he was well built tall has a thick British accent … [Wait ignore that last one heheh] he had tanned skin and a smile that could melt hearts. His usual attire was a part of khaki shorts a white tee with green skull on it and a green shirt [Jacket?] today he was wearing some of Dirks old clothes which was Jeans and a tee with an orange hat on it, John thought it was weird but the remembered that Jake and dirk were going out.

"I'm back! And I have food," Calvin's face lit up when he heard Jake and went to go find Dirk.

"Dirk! Jake's back with food," Calvin said as he tackled the blonde,[ who decided to take a nap while I was talking…rude] {TT:shut up im tired} [….WAKE UP] Dirk whined in pain as two boney knees plowed into his stomach. {TT: ouch}[Duh] Dirk shot up and was about to slap the boy then noticed his inocent little face stricken with fear. {TT:not cool bro}

"Watch what you're doing next time lil cal okay?"

"okay Dirk, im sorry I kneed you dirk," dirk picked the 7 year old up and propped him up on his hip. They went out to the main room and gathered around the fire pit. [Dirk why is there a fire pit?]{TT:….} John smiled and sat by his father when a loud 'HONK' broke the friendly conversation. The trolls had arrived and there was only one casualty, Aradia^ was killed by a meteor fragment slamming threw her chest. Her mangled bloody body was lying in the arms of a Gemini, whose eyes were clouded by his own tears. The other trolls were oddly quiet well everyone but Gamzee. He decided to get as high as possible for this trip just in case he was struck by a meteor fragment so he wouldn't feel that much pain, but he got lucky. The fragment only knocked him down and chipped his horn. They mourned the Aries' death and buried her in the catacombs. All the residents in the catacombs were in mourning for about three days. Gamzee got the bright idea to leave for two of them.

"Hey KK wheres GZ?" sollux said setting up the generater. Karkat shrugged pulling out mats and dumpped a bag of horns in the corner. Sollux fround and went back to work, his eyes glowwed bright as he had to keep moving the generator to keep it from getting crushed by stones equius rolled out of the way. After about seventeen hours the place was set up and everyone sat by the extention cords that snaked around the rooms. The down town people stayed in the left room where as the uptown people stayed to the right rooms. Everyone remaining went to the middle room including the trolls. 'this is going to be a long night john thought as he settled down for bed.

:o) hOnK HoNk

"….where am i?" looking at my compass I realized it was broken and threw it on the ground. Glancing into my bag I found my last bottle of faygo and fround. 'gotta make this last' I thought as I broke the seal. I smiled as I took a drink of my carbonated heaven and put a lid back on it. 'HONK HONK' I looked at my pants trying to figure out where I put my phone. Setting the bottle on the ground I searched threw my pants for it. I finally found it and opened my Pesterchum, karkat was bugging me…

CG: HEY F*CK*SS WHERE ARE YOU!

TC: chill out Karbro I'm almost there I can see the doors :o)

CG: GAMZEE WHY ARNT YOU USING ALTERNATE LETTERS? A-ARE YOU SOBER? NEVERMIND DON'T COME BACK.

TerminallyCapricious logged off.

I sat there for a good ten minutes listening to my phone go off before I took the battery out, then looked at my pie tin which was empty. I grinned wickedly as the visions of murder and blood painting filled my head. I grabbed two spiked juggling clubs and slung my bag onto my back. The forest was silent aside from the doe and fawn prancing around. The pair didn't notice me much and even when they did notice me it wasn't for long. The eerie calmness was broken when the doe let out a painful cry as I smashed in its skull. I watched as the deep crimson pooled around its head and grinned as the fawn stood there not understanding the resent events that were happening.

"Come here little fawn Gamzee's not gonna hurt you" baiting it to me, I wrapped my arm around its nimble throat and with quick and seemingly painless movement I snapped its neck. Laughter filled the air and a strong smell of copper. I looked at the crimson liquid that filled the tin up and dipped my already blood soaked fingers in it. Bringing my hand up to a nearby tree I started to paint glorious pictures with the blood, pictures of death and decay, sayings that would bring a grown man to tears and the symbols that his ancestor, the subjuggulator years before. I stood back and looked at my art from afar and went into a state of panic. i was becoming my sick and twisted ancestor, a blood thirsty monster that no one would trust but all would bow to in fear of their own demise. I had visions of my best friend our leader, sitting in his hive and crying while reading his husktop. I shuddered at the thought of killing my fellow trolls but I has a feeling that my fate had already been decided.

What's it like to see through 3d eyes?

Sollux Captor was a lisping techwiz that any troll would ask when it came to their husktops. His skills surpassed that of any human, but his lisp made it hard to converse at times. He'd be talking about pressing matters and the audience would burst into laughter….which was a mistake in itself. The Gemini would look to the ground in anger the start laughing as members of the audience flew across the room and chairs would go flying then stop and stare as everything came crashing to the ground.

"II f*ckiing hate you human2, alway2 laughiing at other2 problem2 and makiing them wor2e. You 2hould bee a2hamed for your iinabiiliity two 2ee pa2t theiir fault2 and accept them for who they are. Ladiie2 and Gentlemen ii 2hall take my leave now, good day." Sollux said gathering his belongings and stepping off the poorly lite stage. The Gemini glanced back at the building he was presenting in and grinned some of the bricks in the wall were glowing red and blue and with a swift movement they all flew out sending the building to the ground. That was 2 years ago though now he was sitting in the catacombs rebooting the various computers and groaning when the computer second to last glitches again.

"Hey KK the computer2 are gliitchiing agaiin ii need your help!" He shouted and threw a screw driver at the horn pile in the corner. The Cancer sat up and glanced at the tool then proceeded to flip Sollux the bird.

"WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU? YOU JUST F*CKING THREW A SCREW DRIVER AT ME! DO IT YOURSELF CAPTOR IM NO GOOD AT COMPUTERS. THEY F*CKING HATE ME." He yelled obviously too lazy to get up and walk over to Sollux. Sollux glared and stomped over to the glitchy computer seeing that it was smoking he decided to smash it and forget it ever existed leaving the owner, Karkat speechless.

Dà this is %citing right highb100d?

Dà I was sitting in the catacombs when I happen to notice that highb100d was not present so I decided to search for him. I was stopped by an annoying sea dweller named Eridan Ampora, who was also a highb100d. I had to punish myself greatly for my ignorant behavior towards him. I am such a filthy peasant b100d that needed punisment.


End file.
